El sentimiento mas puro
by ei-chan
Summary: jujuju YohxAnna ! sigo viva ! para su desgracia XD 2 Cap Up
1. Default Chapter

++++++ El sentimiento mas puro +++++++  
  
******Sin saber que decir******   
  
¿Aun me amas?  
  
  
  
"Tu pregunta me dejo helada y solo pude tristemente decir un nose no sabes como me arrepenti"   
  
Yoh:entiendo   
  
"Como es que acaso ese canalla te hizo dudar no puede ser por favor dime que no es cierto me sorprende de ti tu sin saber que decir o hacer y todo por el por ese que dice ser mi amigo y me quita lo mas preciado que tengo su rostro está lleno de confusión y tristeza ?   
  
"Por que me miras asi tratando d ebuscar una respueta que no puedo darte por que?no entiendo odio hacerte sufrir quisiera que todo fuera mas facil y que podamos al fin ser felices pero tu empezas te todo esto y ahora fue mi turno pero creo .... no sabes cuanto lo siento"  
  
Yoh:Y que haremos? Cancelamos la boda?  
  
Yo niego con la cabeza no me gustaria que todo lo que hemos querido se vaya ala basura pero tampoco se si ,lo quiero realmente   
  
Yoh:Y que sugieres que hagamos Anna que te vas a tomar tu tiempo para decidir si me amas !!  
  
Anna:no grites que yo te espere y JAMAS OYEME YOH ASKURA NO DEJE DE AMRTE EN ALGUN MOMENTO cuando tu .......  
  
Yoh:Annita yo ........  
  
Anna:Lo suponia tu tambien estas confundido  
  
Yoh:No yo estoy segurode que te amo lo que me preocupa es lo que tu sientes   
  
Anna:........La verdad no se que decirte creo que necesito tiempo   
  
Yoh:Es lo unico que no tenemos   
  
Anna:lo se pero .......  
  
Yoh:Crees que dos días te seran suficientes?  
  
Anna:eso espero   
  
Yoh:Pero que se supone que hare por mientras ?  
  
Anna:Tranquilizarte y entrenar   
  
"Siento como una ligera sonrisa se forma en mis labios es única como la adooro solo espero que ella piense igual"  
  
FIN   
  
N/A:uuuuuu jujujuju aver diganme si les gusto ^^ las "" significaban pensamientos y si quieren continuacion solo diganlo 


	2. Lamentaciones

+++++El sentimiento mas puro +++++  
  
*****Lamentaciones*****   
  
"¿Que está pasando? acaso me odíara, no lo se,como me gustaría que todo fuera mas simple, pero creo que no hay forma simple de resolver estó,solo espero que sea para bien."  
  
"Y así ,la veo alejarse,irse lejos de mi, por el momento,como me gustaría correr tras de ella y pedirle mas bien suplicarle que no se fuera de mi lado.Pero la amo demasiado que haría lo que fuera por ella incluso cancelaría la boda si eso fuera lo que ella deseára,pero no fue así creo que eso me brinda cierta esperanza más sin embargo me deja con angustia al saber realmente lo que ella quiere,pero ya no tiene caso lamentarse lo hacho hecho está,pero si el no se hubiera entrometido y confundirla,como te odio me mentiste pero sobre todo me traicionaste pero esto no se queda así ,es imprecindible que hablemos."  
  
ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
"El camino parece más largo de lo que recuerdo estoy cansado pero la ira y el odio me motivan;ira porque nunca pense que me traicionarías,confíe en ti y en tu palabra,he ahí mi error jamás debi hacerlo pero lo hice porque te crei mi amigo una persona que jamás se interpondría entre lo que más amo y yo pero lo hiciste ! a la primera oportunidad que tuviste y odio porque lo lograste y me dejaste impotente ante la situacioón .  
  
Por fin he llegado "  
  
Continuara .............  
  
N/A:O.O jij cortito por que de lo bueno poco verdad -.- a quien engaño pero bueno la verdad he estado muy ocupado entre la escuela y la escuela jiji no se crean pero voy a ser dama en una quinceañera U.U y tenido que irme hacer y deshacer un monton de fregaderas peroe n fin aqui van los siempre apreciables reviews:  
  
Diana Asakura:o cielos lo siento muchisimos uis perdoname :( pero se cruzo unso imprevistos entre ellos personas no queridas pero porfavor perdoname y prometo actulizar este fin de semana alo mucho   
  
Tsubasa :n///n que linda garcias ^^ aqui ta la continuación algo corta pero espero te guste   
  
Xris:Pos respuesta para todas tus preguntas no tengo jiji solo te ire espera y veras   
  
Holy Girl Iron Maiden: ^^ gracias y perdon por la espera   
  
Espero me predonen por la espera y ahora me ire a ver sk 


End file.
